The Third-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is an organization that propagates wireless telecommunication standards and promotes their adoption. 3GPP has provided useful standards such as global system for mobile communication (GSM), enhanced data rates for GSM evolution (EDGE), code division multiple access (CDMA), universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS), and long-term evolution (LTE).
Certain of these standards provide for a base station such as a NodeB, evolved node B (eNodeB), femtocell, home eNodeB (HeNB), or similar to operate one or more carriers on a defined UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA) Absolute Radio Frequency Number (UARFCN). In one example UMTS specification based on 3GPP, UARFCN frequency carriers may have up to two interfrequency “SIB11 neighbor relations.” These neighbor relations may provide, for example, for traffic on an overloaded carrier to overflow to a neighbor.